


Everyone Loves Em

by Galvatron_X



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatron_X/pseuds/Galvatron_X
Summary: Hanna and Spencer are both secretly in love with Emily and fight to win Emily's love. (Hannily vs Spemily) love triangle.Originally posted on FF.net by CallistosDarkSide
Relationships: Emily Fields & Spencer Hastings & Hanna Marin & Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields/Hanna Marin, Emily Fields/Spencer Hastings, Spencer Hastings/Aria Montgomery (one-sided)
Kudos: 4





	1. The Invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...before I begin: The chapters are short, but this use to be my favorite story to read and loved it. This IS NOT my story it was written and posted on FanFiction by CallistosDarkSide, I'm simply posting it here for everyone else to read. So if you recognize this story that's great to hear.
> 
> That said ONWARDS!

**Hanna's POV – School Lockers**

"Hey Em, wanna come over to my place tonight and watch a scary movie?" I ask, leaning with my back against my locker trying to sound all casual.

Inside though, I'm a nervous wreck. Since finding out that Emily is into girls, I've been a complete mess. Unfortunately though, she still thinks I'm straight and I'm too afraid to tell her I'm not.

Emily lifts her head up and smiles.

"Sounds like fun, Hanna. You know I can't turn down a scary movie," Emily says as she runs her hand through her hair.

Damn that's sexy. It's almost as if she's flirting with me when she does that, but I know she's just being Emily and probably doesn't realize how sexy she is half the time.

"How about you come over to my place at 5 and we can do dinner first. My mom's out of town this week on business."

"Perfect. I'll bring popcorn and pizza," Emily smiles as she loops her arm through mine and drags me off down the hallway.

I melt into her body as much as I can without being obvious and inhale her perfume. Wow, who knew that being this close to Emily could make you feel like you were floating on air?

Halfway down the school, we bump into Spencer and Aria.

"Who's the cute couple?" Aria jests as she see us.

"Very funny," Emily laughs. "I'm sure if Hanna were gay, I'd be the last person she'd want to date."

Last person. More like one and only, I think.

"If Hanna were gay?" Spencer laughs. "She's as boy crazy as they come."

"You're right Spence," Emily says as she turns her head and smiles at me. "I guess my evil plan to convert her will never happen."

"Ha ha, very funny," I reply. "Are we going to class or what?"

"Or what," Aria answers. "We still have 5 minutes. So what's everyone up to tonight."

"Studying for the History mid-term," Spencer replies.

"Exciting," Aria says sarcastically.

"Hanna and I are watching a scary movie at her place if you two want to join us?" Emily offers.

Please say no. Please say no. I plead desperately in my own head.

"Sounds better than studying," Spencer says eagerly.

Damn it. Why can't I have Emily all to myself this evening.

"Seriously?" Aria gives Spencer a sceptical look.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm tired of studying. Besides, I think a movie would be a nice break," Spencer replies.

"A movie yes. But you hate scary movies," Aria says.

Thank you Aria.

"I don't hate scary movies. I just think the people in them are stupid," Spencer counters.

"Yeah, well, Em and I love scary movies and the people in them. So if you change your mind and would rather study, that's cool with us," I say, hoping Spencer will take the bait.

"No, no. I'm willing to watch anything to get my mind off this mid-term," Spencer replies. "What time should we be over."

"Seven," I answer dejectedly.

"Seven?" Emily looks at me all confused. "I thought we were doing dinner first?

"Oh, yeah, that. I forgot," I lie. "5 pm it is."

All I wanted was at least a couple hours alone with Em, but now that's shot to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the original author wrote about 42 chapters, I be posting them on here rather quickly.


	2. Staring and Glaring

** Spencer's POV- Just outside Hanna's front door. **

I ring Hanna's doorbell, trying not to drop the chocolate cake I'm holding. I don't have to wait long as Hanna swings the door open in less than 2 seconds.

"Hey Em," Hanna smiles even before the door fully opens. "Oh it's you," Hanna frowns after she realizes it's me.

"Thanks, it's nice to be welcome," I reply sarcastically.

"How come you're so early, it's only 4:30?" Hanna asks.

"I just figured I'd stop by early since I didn't have anything else to do," I lie.

Truthfully, I was actually hanging around the block at 4 pm. Hoping to bump into Emily early. But after waiting half an hour holding a cake in my hands and looking suspicious standing at the corner to everyone walking their dogs, I decided to just head over to Hanna's.

"Why did you think I was Emily? Is she coming early?" I ask hopefully.

"Oh, no reason," Hanna answers, not meeting my eyes. "I just thought Em might help me with my homework before everyone came over, that's all."

"I can help you if you want," I offer.

"That's alright. Everyone will be over soon anyways. Why don't you put down the cake and grab a seat?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

** Still Spencer's POV – Later that night. **

Why the hell did i choose the single sofa chair? Spencer Hastings, you're supposed to be smarter than that. Now look where you are. Sitting alone watching a horror movie. Well not really. I'm actually watching Hanna and Emily snuggling on the big sofa. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating.

Hanna's terrified of the movie and has her face buried in Emily's neck. If Hanna was gay, I'd be seriously jealous. Who am I kidding. Hanna's straight and I'm still jealous that she gets to cuddle up to Emily. That should be me.

Oh, crap. I think Aria knows I'm staring at Han and Em. Better look away.

"You okay, Spence?" Aria asks me. Aria's lying on the rug, her head propped up on a fluffy pillow and is giving me an inquisitive look.

"Oh, yeah, just kinda got lost in thought," I answer.

"About what?" Aria asks.

"Oh, just, you know?"

"No. Actually, I don't know. What's wrong? Spill it Spencer?" Aria prods.

"Yeah, what's going on in that brainiac head of yours?" Emily chimes in.

Hanna unburies her head from Emily's neck for what seems like the first time this night and looks at me.

Think fast Spencer.

"I, um... was thinking... maybe Emily, you could give me some swimming lessons?" I ask, trying not to sound too eager.

"I'm pretty sure you already know how to swim," Emily replies.

"Sure, I can keep afloat and all. But maybe you could teach me how to really swim? Like fast."

"Of course. When did you become interested in swimming?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. What's up with the sudden swimming urge?" Hanna questions as she glares at me.

"Can't I just wanna learn a new sport? I am a Hastings after all. Hastings women are supposed to be great at everything."

"Sure. No problem Spencer. How about tomorrow after school?" Emily offers.

"Sounds great!" I reply a little too eagerly.


	3. Sofa Wars

** Hanna's POV – Hanna's living room. **

God Emily smells good. I know, because I've been snuggling up to Emily all night long. I have no idea what we're watching. But it's supposed to be a scary movie. Emily picked it out and she's probably the only one actually watching.

Aria's been texting on her phone all night and I know Spencer hates horror movies, so she's probably not even watching it.

"It's over Hanna, you can open your eyes now," Emily tells me.

"My face is sore," I complain, reluctantly pulling my face from Emily's soft neck as the ending credits roll.

"That's because your face has been firmly planted against' Em's neck all night long," Spencer says sarcastically.

"I was scared," I counter.

"I thought you loved scary movies?" Spencer questions.

"I do, I just can't look at the screen when the movie's on, that's all."

"Now I see. Hanna loves her some cuddle times with Em," Aria teases.

Crap. They got me.

"No, that's not it," I lie. "I just like scary things," I lie again.

"I dunno," Emily smirks at me. "You were getting a little handsy near the end of the movie."

"What? What are you talking about?" I ask, panicking.

"Kidding," Emily laughs.

She may be kidding. But I swear I must be turning all shades of red right now.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I say, quickly getting off the sofa. "Be back in a few."

* * *

** Still Hanna's POV **

After a few minutes splashing my face with cold water and some deep breathing. I think I'm ready to go back. I know the girls were just teasing me about liking Emily, but if they only knew the truth.

I walk back into the living room, only now Spencer is sitting in my spot with her arm draped around Emily's shoulders. My Emily.

Spencer and Emily are whispering to each other and giggling about something I can't hear.

"Is there something wrong with where you were sitting before Spencer?" I growl, trying to mask the jealousy in my voice but not doing a very good job of it.

"What was that?" Spencer asks nonchalantly as she turns her head.

"I think Hanna's upset that you stole her seat?" Aria interjects.

Stole my seat. That's not all she stole, I think to myself.

"Oh, sorry," Spencer replies. "It's just there's something weird with that sofa. It kinda gave me a neck cramp"

"It did?" Emily asks, with a worried look on her face. "Why didn't you say so? You know I can work that out for you."

Emily gently moves her hands to Spencer's neck and begins giving her a neck massage.

"Oh, yeah, that feels better," Spencer purrs.

God. If Spencer wasn't straight. I'd swear she was enjoying this a little too much.

"Yeah, that's the spot, Em. You got amazing hands," Spencer continues.

First Spencer gets a private swimming lesson with Emily tomorrow and now she's getting a neck massage. What's going on here?

Calm down Hanna, I tell myself. you know Spencer's not into that. You're just being paranoid.

"Does this mean I have to sit on the single sofa by myself?" I pout.

"I think it does," Aria says. "I'm pretty sure Spence isn't going to turn down her own personal masseuse tonight."

"You're so tight Spencer, what have you been doing to yourself?" Emily asks concerned as she continues to rub Spencer's neck and shoulders.

"It must just be the Hastings' stress," Spencer answers. "But I think it's melting away now."

Aria gives me a look as if to say, 'So gay,' and I can't agree more.


	4. Swimming Lesson

** Spencer's POV – Rosewood School Pool **

I've just come out of the girl's locker room and the first thing I see Is Emily standing waist deep in the pool. She has on her black and blue swimsuit that fits so snug against her body.

I can't believe we're finally alone together. Thankfully no one else is here, it's just us. My eyes linger on the water magically glistening off her skin as I walk over. I swear if I ever saw a Siren, she'd be it.

I slowly tip toe towards the pool, self-conscious of what I'm wearing.

"Spencer, I was waiting for you," Emily smiles. "What are you waiting for? Come over here?"

Emily calls me over like a Siren calling her victim. But unlike Odysseus and his sailors I won't be stuffing my ears full with wax to block out her seductive voice. She can trap me on her island for all eternity.

"You're so funny Spencer?" Emily laughs as she gets a better look at me close up.

"Why? Do I look that bad?" I ask.

"No, but you're wearing a bikini?" Emily smirks. "And a rainbow coloured one too."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well, I'm teaching you competitive swimming not how to get a tan at the beach," Emily laughs. "To be honest, I'd expect something like that out of Hanna, not you Spencer. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to seduce me," Emily says in a semi-seductive voice.

I can't help but blush. God Emily's so hot when she does that voice, even when she's joking. And she's so right. Of course I know I shouldn't be wearing a bikini, but she doesn't know that. Showing a little bit of extra skin never hurts.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to change?" I ask nervously, pretending to move back to the girl's locker room.

"No, it's fine. Just get in the water," Emily tells me.

"Okay," I gulp as I hesitantly dip my right foot in the water.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Emily smiles mischievously before she grabs my hand and pulls me in.

"Hold on," I shout, but it's too late. I go tumbling into the water head first and just manage to hold my breath before I take in a mouthful of water. It takes me a few seconds to get my bearings and find the surface.

When I do, Emily's laughing at me as she splashes me with water.

"Graceful," She jokes.

"Very funny. Since when did Swimming lessons come with attempted drownings?" I ask, wiping the water from my face.

"Please, if I was trying to drown you I'd hold your head under water a la Paige," Emily retorts.

"Paige tried to drown you?" I ask, surprised. "When was this?"

"A few weeks back, it's not a big deal," Emily says, brushing it off.

"Not a big deal. Well, it will be when I break her legs," I growl.

"Don't worry about it Spence. She was only doing it because she has a crush on me," Emily whispers. "But please, please, don't say anything. I feel bad for her."

"Wait, what?"

I can't process this. First Emily tells me Paige tries to kill her and now she's saying Paige is in love with her. Now I want to cripple her even more, not less.

"She also kind of kissed me," Emily explains in a hushed voice, even though there's no one else around.

"You kissed her?" I asked, panicked that I've lost Emily before I've even had a chance to tell her how I feel.

"No," Emily shakes her head. "She kissed me."

"So she forced herself on you? That's it, she's done," I say angrily, as I move to the edge of the pool and try to pull myself out of the water.

"Where are you going Spence?" Emily asks softly, putting her hands on my shoulders and gently pushing me back down into the pool. My body instantly melts when she touches me. There's no way I can resist or fight.

"I was going to tell Paige to stay away from you," I whimper.

"It's okay Spencer. I've already talked to her. She's just confused and scared about her feelings right now. Just like I was."

"Yeah, but you didn't try to kill anyone," I argue.

"She was just frustrated," Emily explains. "She had never kissed a girl before and she had all these feelings bottled up inside ready to explode."

Frustrated, I think. If Em only knew how frustrated I am.

Before I can protest, Emily places her hand on my cheek and forces me to look into her eyes.

I gasp ever so slightly at her touch.

"Promise me you won't confront Paige?" Emily begs. "And promise me you won't mention any of this to anyone else?"

I stare into her beautiful brown eyes and know I can't argue with her.

"I promise," I pout, leaning my cheek into Emily's soft hand.

We stare into each others' eyes for what seems like an eternity. I'm frozen, giddy, and have absolutely no idea what to do. Can she see me? Can she see how much I love her. The way she looks at me. It's so kind and sweet and caring. Does she feel the same way or is she just concerned?

I don't want this to end.

Suddenly the doors crash open and startle us. Emily quickly pulls her hand away from my cheek and we turn to see Hanna storming towards us.

"What's going on?" Hanna demands with a scowl as she stops at the edge of the pool.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks, confused.

"What's going on here?" Hanna questions again, folding her arms over her chest as she briefly glares at me before returning her gaze back to Emily.

"Swimming lessons," Emily answers innocently. "What did you think was going on?"

"I..." Hanna stammers. "I was worried," Hanna continues.

"Worried about what?" I ask, peeved that she ruined my moment with Emily.

"I got a message from A that something might go down here," Hanna answers, averting her eyes.

"What did it say?" Emily asks, concerned.

"Nothing important," Hanna replies, brushing it off.

"You can't tell us that A sent you a message after storming in here like a bat out of hell and then go mute," I argue.

"Spencer's right Han," Emily continues. "You know you can tell us anything."

"Alright but it sounds stupid," Hanna says as she looks down and shifts her feet.

"Out with it," I demand impatiently.

"It said  _ 'Pool time equals fun time – A' _ " Hanna finally answers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask incredulously.

"How the heck should I know," Hanna whines. "That's why I came rushing over here to see if A was trying to hurt you two."

"Well, we're fine Hanna," I reply.

"I'm not so sure," Hanna says as she moves over to one of the benches. "I'm going to stay and watch out for A, just in case."

"There's really no need," Emily tells Hanna. "I think we're safe."

"I agree with Em," I add, hoping Hanna will leave us alone.

Hanna shakes her head adamantly and plops herself down on the bench.

"A could show up at any time," Hanna argues. "There's no way I'm leaving you two alone and by yourselves without anyone else around, all alone together."

"That's like a triple redundancy," I point out.

"What's a redundancy?" Hanna asks.

"It's when you say the same thing multiple times only in a different way," I shake my head.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to be clear that I'm staying here and that's final," Hanna states. "And what's up with the rainbow bikini Spence?" Hanna demands. "Shouldn't you be wearing a one piece swimsuit like Emily? Unnecessary skin much?"

Oh brother. Even Hanna knows I shouldn't be wearing a bikini. This is gonna be a long lesson.


	5. What's it Mean?

** Hanna's POV – Rosewood Mall Clothing Store **

I'm sitting outside the change room of the most expensive clothing store in Rosewood Mall. My heart thumps in my chest as I wait for Emily to pop out with the strapless little black dress she was eyeing earlier.

She said that there was no way she could afford it, but I told her to try it on anyways. I wasn't going to pass up the chance to see Emily in that dress.

My phone beeps and I check the text that pops up on screen.

_ 'I think Em needs a hand or two, wouldn't you agree? - A' _

I look over my shoulder and all around the store but don't see anyone I recognize that could be A.

Ever since I made up that stupid text _'_ _Pool time equals fun time. - A,'_ t o cover up the real reason why I busted in on Emily and Spencer at the pool, A has been sending me real texts to screw with me.

Turns out that A doesn't like it when you pretend to get A messages.

I still feel jealous when I remember just how close Emily and Spencer were in that pool. Emily had her hand on Spencer's cheek and I just couldn't take it anymore. What if Emily has feelings for Spencer and was about to kiss her? Sure Spencer's straight but Emily's not. And I know Emily had feelings for Ali. I just don't know if she has feelings for me.

Before I think any more depressing thoughts, Emily slides the curtain open and walks out in that little black dress.

"Wow," I manage to say, my eyes bulging out of my head.

"Does it look okay?" Emily asks timidly.

"Okay? How about super hot?" I can't take my eyes off her. She looks amazing. So much skin, so much Emily.

"Can you help me with the zipper?" Emily asks, turning around.

I can't help but drink in her skin. I can see most of her back and have to catch myself from lingering too long before she notices.

"Sure," I gulp. I slowly zip her dress up, enjoying the closeness of her body.

Emily turns around and checks herself in the mirror.

"I dunno. Do I really look good?" Emily asks, unsure of herself.

"Trust me you look amazing," I tell her, putting my hand on her bare shoulder to assure her. When my skin touches her skin, I feel a bolt of electricity shoot though my fingertips. I pull my hand back shyly before I regret doing anything else.

My phone beeps again and I take a look at the text message, hiding the screen from Emily just in case.

_ 'Unrequited love stings, doesn't it? - A' _

"What's with the sad face?" Emily asks, lifting my chin up with her thumb and index finger so I have to look her in the eyes.

"Nothing," I lie.

"Was it that text you just got? Is A texting you?"

"No, no. Nothing like that, just my mom. She says her business trip got extended," I lie again. Technically my mom told me last night, but that's all I could think of on the spot. There's no way I'd let Emily read any of the text messages A has sent me lately.

"Enough about me. Let's talk about you and that sexy dress you're gonna buy," I smile.

"More like not buy," Emily counters. "You know it costs way too much."

"Normally I would say we should just walk out of here with it, but ever since I got caught with those sunglasses, my mom's got me on a short leash."

"Hanna," Emily scolds.

"What?" I shrug my shoulders. "Don't tell me you haven't thought of just walking out of here with something before?"

"I haven't," Emily says sweetly.

"Of course. Sweet little Emily Fields would never steal or hurt anyone," I smirk.

"You know it Han."

"I know. But it looks so good on you. You have to get it."

"Maybe if I save up enough money. But right now it goes back on the rack," Emily says regretfully.

I want her to have that dress so badly. In fact. I plan on buying it for Emily for her birthday. I just need to figure out a way to make some money in the meantime, even if it means I have to get a job. Ugh, a job. I can't believe I'm even thinking about that.

"Oh, before you go back and change, what does 'unrequited love,' mean?" I ask.

"Unrequited love? Why would you ask that?"

"No reason. Why, is it something bad?"

"Well, it means one-sided love. Like when a person loves someone and the other person doesn't love them back."

"That's what it means?" I say, panicking. Does A know that I love Em and is A trying to say that Emily doesn't love me back.

"Well, sometimes, the person that's loved. Doesn't know it. So sometimes, that's the reason they don't return the love. Because they're in the dark. Like a secret crush."

"So are you saying that there's hope?"

"Yes. There's always hope," Emily smiles at me. "Why, is there someone you secretly love?"

"What, no, not that," I lie. "I just decided to build up my vocabulary again."

"Emily!" I hear a husky voice shouting from the entrance of the store.

I turn around and sure enough it's Spencer. I feel like she's stalking us. Every time I try to spend time alone with Emily, Spencer shows up.

Spencer comes running over.

"Emily you look amazing in that black dress," Spencer enthuses as she wraps Emily up in a big hug.

"Thanks Spencer," Emily smiles.

One one thousand. Two one thousand. Three one thousand. How long is this hug going to last?

"Hi to you too Spencer," I say sarcastically. Spencer doesn't even care that I'm standing here. I swear the more I think about it, the more I'm convinced supposedly straight Spencer's got a crush on Emily.

"Hey Hanna," Spencer replies unenthusiastically, not taking her eyes off of Emily. Finally they break the hug, but Spencer keeps her hands holding Emily's arms as she eyes her up and down.

"You have to buy that dress," Spencer insists.

"I can't afford it Spence," Emily explains sadly.

"Afford it? Please. My Hastings' credit card says differently," Spencer boasts, as she digs into her purse to pull out her wallet and flashes her mother's credit card.

"I can't let you do that," Emily protests, covering Spencer's hand.

Just seeing Emily touching Spencer, even innocently, sends a wave of jealousy through my body.

"Nonsense," Spencer insists. "My mom won't even notice."

"You don't even know how much it costs?" I whine.

"Doesn't matter," Spencer says nonchalantly. "I'm sure my parents can afford it."

Damn it, that was supposed to be my birthday present for Emily. If Spencer thinks she can buy Emily's love, she's got another thing coming.

My phone beeps again and sure enough it's another text from A. I hide the screen from them and read it.

_ 'All Em needs are some glass slippers and she and Spencer can live happily ever after. - A' _


	6. Lottery

** Spencer's POV – Hastings' Backyard **

I'm lying down in my hammock, pretending to read a book. I can't read a word because my mind is too busy thinking about Emily.

I can't wait for her to come over. I offered to teach her how to golf as thanks for her swimming lesson. The same awkward swimming lesson I couldn't enjoy because Hanna was watching us. She says she was worried about A hurting me and Emily but I'm not so sure.

I set up a putting range in my backyard so we can practice.

My phone suddenly beeps. I grab my phone and read the text.

_ 'Give her a kiss on the lips for me. - A' _

Shit. Does A know I secretly love Emily? How is that even possible. I haven't told anyone. Not even my friends know.

"Hey Spence," An Angelic voice spooks me from my thoughts.

I pop up from my hammock in surprise and quickly turn my phone over so Emily can't read the text that A just sent me.

Emily's walking towards me in a sexy outfit. She has on a tight green top and a very short blue skirt. Who am I kidding? Everything she wears is sexy. She could be wrapped up in a rug and I'd still drool over her.

"Hey Emily," I squeak. "Didn't expect you so early," I say casually. Not mentioning the fact that I've been waiting here in this hammock for the past hour anticipating her arrival.

"I can leave and come back if I'm too early?" Emily jests, pretending to walk away.

"Get back here," I laugh. "I'm not done with you yet," I say, lowering my voice in a mock commanding tone.

"Yes Commander Hastings," Emily smirks as she salutes me.

God she's sexy. Everything she does makes my lady parts get all tingly.

"Are you ready Cadet?" I joke. This military role-playing is making me blush, but I can't help myself.

Emily stands at attention, her arms straight and flat against the sides of her body.

I look at her and she looks at me and we start giggling.

"You started it?" Emily says in between giggles.

"Me? You called me a Commander," I argue, holding my body as I laugh.

"Yeah, only because you lowered your voice like one."

"True. I did do that."

We look at each other again before bursting out laughing again.

About 20 minutes later, we've finally calmed down from all the laughing and I'm teaching Emily how to putt the golf ball.

It's a lot harder than it looks. Mainly because I'm standing behind the woman I secretly love and have my body pressed up against hers. Our bare arms are touching and I have my hands over top of Emily's as I guide her with the golf club.

I've lost my train of thought at least 3 times and Emily's had to say my name multiple times to get my attention.

"Spencer," Emily whines again. "Did I do it okay?"

"Yes, that was good," I lie. I'm not even watching the ball as she hits it to be honest. I'm just savouring the heavenly body contact of Emily Fields.

"How am I supposed to know if I'm doing it right when you're hardly saying anything?" Emily asks.

"I'm sorry," I gulp. "I'll be a better teacher," I promise. Have I really been that quiet? It's hard to tell. Time's been moving in slow motion ever since we started.

But then suddenly time picks right back up again when I hear Hanna's voice.

"Hey guys, whatcha' doing?" Hanna asks, as she wanders into my yard carrying a bag of Mrs. Vickie's Jalapeno flavoured chips.

I want to say 'none of your business,' but I know better.

"I'm teaching Emily how to golf," I answer, not budging from my 'teaching' position behind Emily.

"Wanna chip?" Hanna offers, holding the bag up to Emily.

"I love these," Emily squeals and she reaches into the bag and grabs one. "You know my weakness Han," Emily grins and she cutely munches on the chip.

"That I do," Hanna grins back with a wink.

"You know I like the spicy," Emily smiles.

"Not as spicy as you," Hanna smirks.

Emily lets go of the golf club and removes herself from my embrace as she reaches for another chip.

Why does Hanna always have to interrupt me at the worst time? I was getting used to teaching Emily how to golf.

"Wanna chip?" Hanna offers me one as she holds the bag up to me.

"No thanks," I reply curtly. I'd prefer that she leave us alone, but I can't exactly come out and say it without making everyone suspicious.

Hanna turns around and offers Emily another chip. Emily reaches into the bag and grabs a handful this time.

"Hey, I said you could have a chip not the entire bag," Hanna teases.

"It's not my fault, you know what happens when you get me started," Emily smirks.

"Tease," Hanna quips.

"Temptress," Emily quips back.

Hanna smiles and gives Emily a quick peck on the cheek. Emily blushes a bright red and I clench my fists so I tight I swear my nails are drawing blood from my palms. Sure, Hanna kisses Emily on the cheek playfully all the time, but it doesn't make me any less jealous. Though I have noticed that Hanna doesn't seem to kiss Aria or me on the cheek at all. Her lips only seem to find Emily's skin.

Am I being paranoid? If Hanna really was a lesbian then that would mean 3 out of the 4 of us would be lesbians. Sure it would mean that 2 of us would be in the closet, but that would be highly unlikely. Statistically speaking only 3.5% of women in the state of Pennsylvania are lesbian. Which would mean we would be a statistical anomaly with 75% of our group being lesbians. I mean, how many lesbians can there possibly be in Rosewood?

"Earth to Spencer," Emily interrupts my thoughts, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry," I reply. "Just running some numbers," I explain.

"Typical," Hanna says.

"What kinda numbers," Emily asks sweetly.

"Nothing interesting. Just trying to figure the odds of winning the lottery," I lie. Though technically winning Emily's love would be winning the lottery.

"You don't play the lottery," Emily points out.

"Exactly," I retort. "I just wanted confirm how bad the odds were again."

"Oh Spencer, never change, I love you just the way you are," Emily grins.

I blush. I know when she says she loves me, she's only saying it as a friend. I just wish she meant it as more than that. Though I can't help but notice the irritated look on Hanna's face right after Emily says it.


	7. Tension

** Emily's POV – Rear Window Brew Patio **

The last few weeks have been a hot mess.

I'm sitting at a patio table outside Rear Window Brew waiting for Aria.

Ever since I came out of the closet, my friends have been super supportive of me. I really couldn't ask for better friends. Unlike Alison, who used to be so hot and cold with me. Loving me one minute, then treating me horribly the next. I never knew if she loved me or was disgusted with me.

One minute, we'd be kissing and Ali would smile that loving smile. Then the next minute she'd glare at me like I'd committed a sin in loving her.

Today, I know my friends love me. Unfortunately, not in the way that I want them to. Since coming out, Hanna, Spencer and Aria have been so supportive. Especially, Hanna and Spencer. I rarely see Aria nowadays because Hanna or Spencer are always dragging me off somewhere to do something.

Part of me wonders if they just pity me and want to make me feel included. Another part is rehashing my Ali trauma all over again.

Every time I'm around Hanna or Spencer I start to get those feelings. The same feelings I had for Ali. But every time I feel those feelings I remember how Ali reacted. I remember how Ali rejected me and told me that she only kissed me for practice.

I can't let that happen with Hanna and Spencer. Besides, if my crazy theory is right, I have no chance with either of them.

"Emily," Aria smiles and shouts at me as she walks down the street toward me waving, as she holds a single red rose in her hand.

"Long time no see," I smile standing up from my chair to greet her.

Aria drops her purse on the table, hands me the red rose and gives me a big long hug.

"What's this for?" I ask, as I admire the red rose.

"Oh, that's just something I got from another one of my mom's attempts at setting me up with a nice boy my age."

"Why, would you rather her set you up with older men?" I tease.

"Shush. She doesn't know about Ezra and I'd like to keep it that way. What did you want to see me about?" Aria asks, as she plops down in her seat.

"Oh nothing much. I just wanted to catch up," I say nonchalantly. "Truth is, we haven't really talked or seen each other much these past few weeks."

"True. I'm sorry that Ezra's been taking up so much of my time. All that sneaking around requires a lot of planning," Aria explains.

"Actually, I was thinking it was more like Hanna and Spencer overcompensating for me coming out. You know, trying their best to make me feel included?"

"Oh that. Yeah, they are definitely overcompensating. I mean, half the time, I have no idea what you guys are up to anymore. It's like I'm out of the loop.”

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. To bring you back in. I miss the four of us hanging out together."

"Me too," Aria agrees. "But why all the secrecy? Why didn't you invite Hanna and Spencer."

"Because I kinda wanted to talk about them."

Suddenly our phones beep and we look at each other expecting to read a text from A.

I read my text.

"It's just Hanna," I announce. "I'll tell her I'm with my friend from girl scouts."

"Mine's from Spencer. I'll tell her I'm at Ezra's," Aria says.

"Funny that they texted us at exactly the same time, it's like they're watching us or something," I laugh.

"Yeah, maybe they're both A," Aria jokes.

"So that's why they were wearing black hoodies."

We both start giggling. After a few minutes of laughing, Aria remembers why we're here.

"So why did you want to talk about Hanna and Spencer?" Aria asks.

"Well, have you noticed that there's been an increased amount of tension between Hanna and Spencer?"

"A little, but that's just Hanna and Spencer. Hanna just hates it when Spencer corrects her on things."

"I know, but it's different now. I'm starting to think it might be something else?"

"Something else?" Aria gives me a quizzical look.

"Yeah, do you think that maybe, they might like each other?" I ask.

"Wait, what?" Aria practically shouts. "As in like each other, like each other?"

"I know it sounds crazy. Okay, really crazy," I admit. "I just can't help but feel something's different. The way they've been around each other lately, you can seriously cut the tension with a knife?"

"I guess that's true. They have taken their tension to a whole new level, but I never thought of it as sexual tension."

"You're probably right. I'm just imagining things."

"I mean, I guess it's possible, but I'm pretty sure Hanna is really into boys and Spencer, well, Spencer dated Toby before right and I'm pretty sure she loved him?"

"That's true. Can we pretend like this conversation never happened?" I ask sheepishly, completely embarrassed at coming to crazy conclusions about two of my best friends.

"Never happened," Aria agrees. "So have you figured out if there are any eligible lesbians in Rosewood?" Aria smirks, completely catching me off guard.

"No," I blush.

"What's taking so long? Why isn't there a lineup to date you already?" Aria teases.

"Please, if there are any other lesbians, they're probably in the closet."

"You mean like Hanna and Spencer," Aria teases.

"What happened to never talking about my crazy theory ever again?"

"Sorry, I forgot. But since it looks like every other lesbian in Rosewood is in the closet, it means you need help," Aria smiles mischievously.

"What do you mean?”

"It means, I'm going to help you get a girlfriend," Aria tells me.

"Oh brother," I groan.


	8. The View from Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is concurrent to ch. 7

** Hanna's POV – Across the street from Rear Window Brew **

Who is Emily meeting? That's all I can think about. When I asked Em if she wanted to hang out after school, she said she was meeting a 'friend.' What the hell was supposed to mean? Like I'm not good enough to meet this friend.

The only thing I can think of is that she's got a date. So I figure it's my duty to hide behind this blue minivan and see who's she's secretly dating.

So far Emily's been sitting alone outside on the patio of the Brew for a few minutes. She's checked her phone a few times. Maybe she got stood up. Does it make me a bad person if that makes me happy?

Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder and I nearly jump out of my shoes. I turn around and it's Spencer.

"Spencer, what the hell?" I squeak.

"What are you doing skulking around behind this minivan?" Spencer questions.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm spying on Emily, duh. Are you stalking me?"

"Of course not. I was going to the Brew for some coffee. More importantly why are you spying on Emily?"

"Because she's secretly dating someone and I want to find out who?"

"Wait, Emily's dating someone? How come she didn't tell me?" Spencer demands, the shock showing in her voice.

"She didn't tell any of us. But I'm gonna find out. Well, I will find out as long as you stop standing there all tall and out in the open," I growl.

"Oh sorry," Spencer apologizes before ducking low and sneaking in beside me behind the blue minivan. "How long have you been here Han?"

"About 5 minutes. So far Em's checked her phone a couple times, but nothing else."

"Why do you think she's hiding this from us?" Spencer wonders out loud.

"No clue. Maybe it's someone we know and she's embarrassed?" I offer.

"Are you sure she's dating this person?"

"Why else would she not want me to meet them? I asked Em if she wanted to hang out after school and she said she couldn't because she was already meeting up with a friend. When I asked her who, she said it was an old friend from her girls scout days. If that doesn't mean gay friend, I don't what does."

"Wait, just because Emily was in girl scouts with this friend, doesn't necessarily mean this friend is gay and that they're dating," Spencer argues.

"Of course it doesn't, but what else would you 'reduce' from that?"

"That's 'deduce,' Hanna," Spencer corrects me.

"Whatever, you know what I mean."

"Wait, Emily's getting up and she's waving at someone," Spencer says excitedly.

"Who's she waving at?" I ask.

"That short dark haired girl."

"You mean the one that looks like Aria?"

"That is Aria!" Spencer cries.

"Why is she secretly meeting up with Aria, and why is Aria handing Emily a red rose? Holy crap! Aria and Emily are dating!" I shout, before covering my mouth with my hands.

"No way. This is just a misunderstanding," Spencer says, shaking her head.

"A misunderstanding? Aria just gave Emily the longest hug in the world and a single red rose. What else could it be? Are they trying to break the Guinness World Record for world's longest girl on girl hug?"

"Hold on, let's just watch a little longer. Maybe we're jumping the gun."

"Screw this, I'm going over there right now," I growl.

Spencer stops me by grabbing my arm.

"Hanna, settle down. If you go over there right now, we'll never find out what's really going on. You'll just spook them."

"Fine, then I'll text Em and you text Aria. Let's ask them what they're doing right now."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Spencer agrees.

"Thanks, I thought of it all by myself. Now text already."

I pull out my phone and send a quick text to Emily asking what she's doing. Spencer does the same only she sends her text to Aria.

We watch as both girls check their phones.

A few seconds later we both get a text back. I whisper the text I get from Emily to Spencer.

_ " _ _Busy with my friend from girl scouts. Talk later. - Em_.  What does Aria's say?"

" _Busy at Ezra's. Talk later. - Aria,_ "  Spencer whispers back.

"I can't believe they're both lying to us," I cry.

"I can't believe Ezra's a big old beard," Spencer says with disgust.


	9. Getting Answers

** Spencer's POV – Aria's front door **

This is crazy. Emily and Aria an item. It can't be. I managed to convince Hanna that we shouldn't confront them about their secret relationship when we were at the Brew, so we headed back to Hanna's house for a few hours to decompress. But that only made both of us more curious and determined to get some answers.

Hanna and I now stand outside Aria's front. I ring the doorbell and Hanna starts poking me in the ribs.

"Stop poking me Hanna," I growl. I look at Hanna and she points to Aria's open window.

Suddenly I notice the sound of giggling and laughter coming from Aria's bedroom. The sound of Aria and Emily giggling and having a good time. My mind instantly begins to race with images of them kissing and caressing on Aria's bed.

"You think they're doing it?" Hanna asks, with a look of horror on her face.

"Maybe that's why they aren't answering the damn doorbell," I grumble, as I press the doorbell 5 more times for good measure.

"Hold your horses!" I hear Mrs. Montgomery shout through the front door before she swings it open with an irritated look. "What's the emergency?" Ella asks.

"No emergency, just eager to see Aria," I tell her.

"Yes, eager beavers," Hanna agrees, nodding her head up and down.

"Alright..." Ella gives us a suspicious look, "Aria's upstairs with Emily in her bedroom. Please tell me you girls are going to drag them outside, they've been cooped up in there for hours."

"Will do," I answer, cringing at Ella's description of them being 'cooped up' together.

Hanna bounds up the stairs before me. I have to put my hand on Hanna's shoulder to slow her down at the top of the stairs.

"Hold up Hanna, we don't exactly want to surprise them, do we?" I whisper.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing," Hanna whispers back to me. "If Aria's all up in Emily's business, I need to know now."

"What if they're actually, you know?"

"All the more reason to get it all out in the open," Hanna argues.

Suddenly Hanna and I hear another burst of giggles coming from Aria's room. The door is slightly ajar.

I can see four naked legs on Aria's bed and nothing else.

"Fuck it," I say before I walk over to door and shove it open.

"What's going on here!" Hanna shouts as she storms past me and into Aria's bedroom.

Emily and Aria look up at us in shock. They're both lying on their stomachs on Aria's bed facing her laptop. They're both fully clothed, well, if you call both of them wearing the shortest shorts imaginable fully clothed. Not to mention, Emily's wearing a shirt that leaves her shoulders completely bare. At least they're not naked.

"Nothing," Emily answers shyly as she presses the laptop closed.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," I reply, crossing my arms over my chest, trying not to stare at the exposed skin of Emily's shoulders.

"Yeah, why weren't we invited to the slumber party?" Hanna glares at them while mimicking me with her arms across her chest.

"It's not a slumber party," Emily replies as she sits up on the bed.

"I was just helping Emily with something," Aria explains, sitting up in the bed as well.

"Let me guess, you were helping her with homework?" I ask sarcastically.

Aria gives me a quizzical look.

"No, I was actually..." Aria pauses and places her hand on Emily's bare shoulder.

I cringed at the tender gesture. I really wish that was my hand on Emily's shoulder. I wish I was the one about to profess my love for Emily. But Aria got there first.

Aria looks to Emily for a nod of approval. Emily nods shyly that it's okay.

"I was helping Emily find a girlfriend online," Aria reveals.

My eyes go wide and I can see out of the corner of my eye that Hanna's shocked and not too impressed either. For the pass few hours Hanna and I were convinced Aria and Emily had be sneaking around behind our backs. So the revelation leaves me both relieved and stunned at the same time.

It doesn't take long for Hanna to continue the third degree though.

"Why does she need to find a girlfriend?" Hanna demands.

"Um, why wouldn't she want to find one?" Aria counters.

"I think what Hanna's trying to say is that Emily's young and maybe she should wait," I argue, knowing I'm making absolutely no sense.

"Wait. Seriously?" Aria cocks an eyebrow. "First of all, I can't believe you two are actually agreeing on something. Secondly, just because Emily's gay, doesn't mean she should have to wait to find someone."

"That's not what we're saying," Hanna snaps.

"Then what are you saying?" Emily chimes in.

"We're just saying that you should be careful, that's all," I explain.

"Yeah, careful," Hanna agrees. "You don't know what kind of crazy people are online. What if you end up meeting an axe murderer?"

"Axe murderer. That would not be good," I add, shaking my head.

"Really?" Emily give us an incredulous look. "We're dealing with A and you two are worried that I'm going to meet an axe murderer online?"

"It could happen," Hanna warns. "What if A pretends to be one of these Lonely Online Lesbians?"

"Okay, never mind the fact that you just created a whole new meaning for the acronym LOL, but how is that different from anything else A does?" Emily argues. "We can't stop living our lives because of A."

"I know," Hanna whines, before moving across the room, taking Emily's right hand in hers and plopping herself down on the bed next to Emily. "I just worry about you."

This tender action elicits a smile from Emily, but sets the fires of jealousy raging inside me.

"I know you do," Emily affirms sweetly, gently bumping her head against Hanna's.

Hanna's eyes begin to water and I can't take it anymore. I move across the room and plant myself on the other side of Emily, practically sitting on Aria as I do so.

"Hey!" Aria protests. "There's room on the other side of the bed you know?"

"Sorry," I apologize, before taking Emily's left arm in mine and pressing into her side with my body.

I notice Hanna glare at me through wet eyes but I don't care.

"So..." Aria chimes in as she opens the laptop back up, "Let's get back to the online search for Emily's new girlfriend."


	10. Online Dating/Hating

** Hanna's POV – Aria's bedroom **

"Skank!" I shout.

"But you haven't even seen what she look's like," Aria protests. Aria shoves the laptop in my face so I can take a look at a potential online hookup for Emily. Aria, Spencer, Emily and I are sitting on Aria's bed.

"Doesn't matter. Her name's Diamond. If your name is Diamond, you're bound to be a skank," I argue, pushing the laptop away.

"That's a little discriminatory," Emily tells me.

"You wanted my opinion and that's it. Deal with it."

"Fine, who's next?" Emily asks Aria.

"How about Shana?" Aria suggests. "She's also a swimmer for Oakwood High."

"Slut!" Spencer shouts.

"How can you say that?" Emily cries

"Look at how much skin she's showing," Spencer argues.

"She's wearing her swimsuit for competition," Emily counters.

"I don't like it," Spencer sulks.

"At least she's not wearing a rainbow bikini," I joke, unable to pass up the opportunity to take a jab at Spencer.

Spencer glares at me and mumbles something I can't hear.

"Look, this is obviously an A set up," Spencer continues. "Come on, she's hot and a swimmer. Of course A wants you to date her."

"You think she's hot?" Emily asks, a little surprised.

"Of course she is, that's what A wants," Spencer argues.

"Spencer's right. A is totally trying to catfish you," I agree.

"So you think this whole Shana profile is fake?" Aria asks.

"Of course it is. Shana doesn't even exist. A probably pulled that picture from the internet," I add.

"Fine, we'll move on," Emily says, annoyed. "Who's next?"

Aria pulls up another profile on her laptop.

"How about Heather? She looks cute," Aria says, passing the laptop to Emily.

"She really is," Emily agrees cheerfully. "Look, she loves horror movies too."

Nooooooooooooo! I shout. But no sound comes out of my mouth. That's just me screaming in my head. No way I'm going to let this Heather take away my horror movie snuggle fests with Emily.

"Let's have a look." I grab the laptop away from Emily before she can find any more things she has in common with this Heather.

I scan the lists of likes and dislikes, but don't find anything I can use.

"She hates dogs," I lie, quickly closing the profile so no one else can see.

"Wait, what? I didn't see that," Emily says, as she tries to take another look at the profile, but I've already closed it.

"She listed it as a dislike. What kind of person hates dogs? Not someone you should date Em," I continue.

"Alright, who's next then," Emily asks a little sadly.

Aria grabs the laptop back from me, giving me a suspicious look.

"Let's see here," Aria begins. "How about Sara? She likes long walks on the beach and she loves animals!"

"Liar!" Spencer shouts.

"Okay, how exactly do you know she's lying," Emily asks, a little bit irritated.

"Easy, everyone says they like long walks on the beach, but how many people actually do it?" Spencer argues. "It's like people who say they like dancing in the rain and yet as soon as they feel a sprinkle of water those same people go running for cover. So she's a liar."

"It's not like we're exactly the honest bunch," Emily argues.

"Doesn't matter. She'll only be interested in getting into your pants. Next!" Spencer shouts.

"Okay, fine," Aria continues. "How about Karen? She's beautiful, loves sports like you Emily, and blonde."

"Yeah, more like a blonde bimbo," I say with disgust.

"Hanna, you're blonde," Emily points out.  


"Yeah, but I'm not a bimbo."

"But you're saying this Karen is a bimbo because she's blonde," Emily counters.

"No I'm not. I'm just saying she's blonde and she's a bimbo, so stop putting words in my mouth."

Emily shakes her head in frustration.

"But you didn't even see her profile yet," Emily pouts.

"Doesn't matter. Next!" I shout.

"Hold on a minute. I want to read more about this Karen," Emily whines.

Damn it. What if Emily ends up going out with this Karen. I'm supposed to be the only blonde girl in her life.

"Hey look," Aria points at the laptop screen excitedly, "She's an honour student, which means Hanna's wrong about her being a bimbo. She loves swimming and has a pet dog!"

Fuck!

"Let's have a look here," Spencer says, trying to grab the laptop away from Aria and Emily, but Aria's not having any of it.

"I don't think so!" Aria growls. "Every time Em and I like a girl you two find something wrong with her and start hating."

"That's not true," Spencer pouts.

"Yeah, what Spencer said," I grumble.

"Sorry," Aria apologizes. "I didn't mean to suggest you two had an ulterior motive or anything. I was just frustrated."

Crap. Aria knows somethings up. And I'm pretty sure with the way Spencer's been acting that she is a total lez. Fuck the whole she can't be a lesbian shit. She was just as pissed as I was when we thought Aria and Em were hooking up and she's just as annoyed as I am that we have to sit here and listen to Aria and Emily gush over these girls online.

"Ulterior motive?" Spencer wonders out loud. "Why would you say that?"

"Oh, no reason," Aria says, trying to blow Spencer off. "Let's just get back to finding Emily a girlfriend."


End file.
